Vacances en Ecosse chapitre 1
by lilizebre
Summary: Les parents Holmes souhaitent faire une surprise à leurs enfants: Mycroft et Sherlock sont donc emmenés en Ecosse près d'Aberdeen pour passer les fêtes avec leur grand-père.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mycroft déplaça sa Reine. Il avait déjà réfléchi à la façon dont Sherlock réagirait pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, et avait poussé le raisonnement jusqu'à deviner que son frère saisirait la seule occasion de l'attaquer immédiatement s'il bougeait une autre pièce. C'est après tout ce que lui-même ferait. La partie aurait pu basculer en deux coups s'il n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps. Et il aurait perdu. Ce qu'il n'aurait effectivement pas pu se permettre, son honneur d'aîné étant en jeu. Mais à présent, il avait au moins trois coups d'avance. Sherlock était fait ! Et ce dernier le savait.

-Et bien cher frère ? Tu t'es encore une fois fait avoir ? Tu es bien trop lent et stupide, je te l'ai déjà dit. Que cherches-tu donc à t'obstiner, si ce n'est l'humiliation suprême ? fanfaronna Mycroft.

Sherlock soupira. Il avait effectivement demandé à son frère de disputer une partie d'échecs car celui-ci l'avait battu la fois précédente. Il souhaitait prendre sa revanche et savourer le plaisir de le voir humilié. Mais il avait perdu. Une fois encore. Il décida de se donner une contenance et de gagner du temps.

-Je pourrais encore te battre, tu le sais très bien.

-Et comment je te prie ?

-Si tu es si intelligent, réfléchis. Pour ma part, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas les longs trajets en voiture. C'est pour cela que je refuse de continuer à jouer. Je préfère reporter mon attention sur la route, qui est sinueuse comme tu n'as pas dû manquer de le constater.

-Sherlock, je te connais tu sais. Tu ne veux simplement pas que je me délecte de la longue agonie que j'ai promise à tes pièces. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas été malade en voiture depuis tes dix ans. Tu en as trente-cinq maintenant…

-Je ne suis pas malade quand je conduis.

-Tu ne conduis pas à Londres. Tu prends un taxi. Et pourtant, tu te sens très bien.

-Le trajet est plus long parce qu'il y du trafic, et les taxis sont généralement confortables. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de cette voiture. Regarde-nous ! On ne peut même pas mettre nos jambes sans que les genoux touchent les sièges avant.

-Ne te trouve pas d'excuses, et joue, ordonna Mycroft.

-Très bien, je vais gagner, et en plus je vais rendre mon déjeuner sur toi pour pousser l'humiliation jusqu'au bout.

-Bien, Sherlock. Bien. Par égard pour mes chaussures cirées et ta fierté mal-placée, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

-Avez-vous fini de vous chamailler ? demanda Madame Holmes.

Mycroft décolla son dos de la banquette arrière et se pencha vers le siège avant où était assise sa mère.

-Maman, je te rappelle que toi et papa nous avez fait quitter Londres il y a cinq heures, et qu'à cause de vous, je risque de manquer une importante réunion avec le gouvernement. Pour couronner le tout, nous sommes en route pour une destination qui nous est encore inconnue, sur une route sinueuse qui risque de rendre malade Sherlock dans une voiture trop petite et inconfortable. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous donner quelques explications ? Vous nous les devez bien il me semble.

En fait de « petite voiture inconfortable », il s'agissait du Range Rover Defender que Sherlock avait emprunté à ses parents pour se rendre avec John dans le Dartmoor.

-Je pensais vous réserver la surprise, dit Madame Holmes, mais comme apparemment, vous êtes incapables de patienter, je vais devoir céder. Es-tu d'accord Scott ?

Monsieur Holmes hocha la tête en soupirant en signe d'assentiment.

-Bien. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'après cette sombre affaire d'attentat qui a menacé de faire sauter le parlement, et que tu as empêché Sherlock…

-Je me demande si j'ai bien fait, interrompit l'intéressé. Mycroft devait assister au débat. J'aurais dû m'enfuir et laisser exploser la bombe.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque son frère sortait une répartie acerbe.

-Oh ! Sherlock ! s'exclama Madame Holmes, indignée. Bon, je choisis d'ignorer cette réflexion. Ne t'avise pas de recommencer.

-Ce sera difficile, mais je te préviendrai lorsque cela risquera de se présenter, afin que tu ne puisses pas l'entendre, répondit Sherlock.

-Je disais donc qu'après avoir empêché cet attentat, tu méritais un peu de repos Sherlock. Je souhaitais aussi te remercier de nous avoir accompagnés à la représentation des Misérables, Mike.

-Maman, combien de fois faudra-t-il te rappeler de ne pas m'appeler Mike, mais Mycroft ? C'est le nom que vous m'avez donné à la naissance, si tu pouvais t'y tenir… dit Mycroft en essayant de refouler l'agacement qu'il sentait poindre en lui, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

Madame Holmes éluda cette remarque d'un geste et poursuivit.

-Cela m'étonne que cette route ne vous rappelle rien. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'Ecosse, chez Papy William. Comme vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, et que j'ai pensé que l'air de la campagne vous ferait le plus grand bien pour les vacances de Noël, je lui ai téléphoné il y a une semaine. Il est ravi que nous venions.

A la mention de « Papy William », le sourire de Mycroft s'évanouit et il se renfonça dans la banquette arrière. Sherlock resta impassible. Il observa simplement du coin de l'œil la tête déconfite de son frère. Pour une fois, il compatissait. Les vacances chez Papy William étaient les pires que l'on pût imaginer pour un homme tel que lui, ayant besoin d'une stimulation intellectuelle constante. Il avait l'habitude de s'ennuyer, mais passer les vacances à Londres diminuait vraiment les probabilités de n'avoir aucune enquête.

-J'avais oublié… Noël… qu'est-ce donc cette manie de fêter chaque année la naissance d'un soi-disant sauveur ? S'il existait vraiment, il aurait pitié de nous et ne vous pousserait pas à nous emmener chez Papy William. Quel supplice ! Sherlock, c'est décidé. Je défends la théorie philosophique que la Terre n'est qu'un purgatoire.

Sherlock sourit.

-J'ai emmené mon revolver.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda Mycroft.

-C'est évident, non ? rétorqua Sherlock.

-Ah, oui… dans ce cas précis, ça l'est. J'espère que tu feras preuve de charité en cette période de Noël et que tu appuieras sur la gâchette une fois le canon collé sur ta tempe. Ce sera déjà suffisamment difficile de supporter la cornemuse de Papy sans y ajouter ta stupidité.

Monsieur Holmes leva les yeux au ciel mais retint à grand peine un sourire. Ses fils avaient vraiment un sens de l'humour très noir. Car les deux étaient capables de se blesser mutuellement grâce aux mots. Ce serait à qui frapperait le plus fort, il le savait. Des joutes verbales. C'étaient exactement les termes à employer. Pour l'instant, Mycroft menait, mais il était sûr que Sherlock répliquerait selon la loi du talion. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Les secondes qui suivirent devaient lui donner raison.

-En fait, je songeais plutôt au contraire. Tu ne supporteras pas plus d'une journée le fait d'être privé de communication avec le gouvernement et surtout… avec Anthéa, dit Sherlock, en affichant un sourire en coin.

-Qui est cette Anthéa ? demanda Madame Holmes sur un ton inquisiteur.

-Personne, répondit Mycroft en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Si, dit Sherlock pour enfoncer le clou. Il s'agit de la dame qui gère son emploi du temps et ses communications. Elle est très jolie…

Il jubilait. Il se délectait comme Mycroft s'était délecté de le voir frappé par les Serbes deux mois plus tôt. Il considérait comme une victoire le fait de voir son frère s'empourprer, de le mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

-En tout cas, elle ne te laisse pas indifférente, dit Monsieur Holmes en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

Il avait raison. Mycroft appréciait en effet beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle était aussi mystérieuse que lui, et c'était cela qui l'attirait. Il le savait pertinemment, mais ne voulait pour rien au monde l'avouer. C'était à son tour de se donner une contenance.

-Voilà qui n'est pas très malin, mon cher frère, dit-il de la voix ironique et doctorale qui lui était propre. Mais Sherlock n'aurait pu se méprendre sur la note menaçante qui y perçait.

-Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille.

-Tu es vraiment stupide, plus que je ne l'avais évalué après toutes ces années passées en ta compagnie. Années désagréables, j'en conviens. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Le plus dur a dû être de te supporter toi-même. Est-ce que l'idée d'être attiré sentimentalement par une personne du sexe opposé alors que je ne donne pas dans les « poissons rouges » ne t'a pas semblée incongrue ? Cela ne t'a donc pas effleuré ?

-Alors « sexuellement attiré » peut-être ? demanda Sherlock d'un ton taquin.

-Pas autant que toi, cher frère.

Sherlock fronça brièvement les sourcils, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Mais il feignait. L'habitude d'être pris pour cible pendant toutes ces années, d'abord par ses stupides camarades de classe puis par son frère l'avaient entraîné à donner le change. Et il feignait car il comprenait, parce que Mycroft l'avait touché. Parce qu'il avait raison.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Sherlock, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis sûr que Maman et Papa seraient ravis de savoir que tu vas voir des vidéos suggestives sur internet.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Madame Holmes.

-Oh, pardon, ça m'a échappé... dit Mycroft.

-Il dit n'importe quoi, maman. Tu sais bien que je suis un cerveau et que le reste de mon corps n'est qu'un appendice. Par conséquent…

-Nous savons la suite, Sherlock, l'interrompit Mycroft. Tu ne manges pas pendant une enquête afin d'éviter que la digestion ne te ralentisse, et tu te soustrais à tout sentiment afin de ne pas obscurcir ton jugement. Heureusement que l'expérience que tu as eue en te confrontant à Irène Adler t'a servie de leçon. Tu as trahi un secret d'état sans le savoir afin de l'impressionner, et tu aurais pu laisser cette dominatrice mettre le pays en faillite en échange de sa « protection ». Et je te prie de cesser de faire croire que je dis « n'importe quoi ». Ton ordinateur est si facile à pirater… tu devrais penser à effacer l'historique, et savoir qu'un simple mot de passe n'est pas le meilleur gage de sécurité qui existe.

Sherlock venait d'être proprement remis à sa place, et il enrageait.

-En tout cas, dit Madame Holmes, le fait de te trouver en Ecosse en période de Noël loin de portée de wifi, c'est bien comme cela que vous appelez la connexion ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Sherlock car il avait été humilié pour la seconde fois de la journée, et Mycroft car il se souvenait soudain qu'il serait privé de communication, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Madame Holmes poursuivit donc :

-Prenez les choses comme vous le souhaitez, papa et moi pensions pourtant que cela vous ferait plaisir. Je disais que d'être loin de portée de wifi, et d'avoir peu de… comment déjà ? réseau pour vos portables vous aiderait à profiter au mieux de ces vacances. Et surtout Sherlock, cela te permettra de détourner tes pensées de ce genre de vidéos obscènes.

-Je ne regarde pas de vidéos obscènes, répondit Sherlock en prenant soin de décomposer ce dernier mot.

-Peu importe. J'ai pris le livre que j'ai écrit pour t'occuper : « Les Facteurs de la Combustion ». Je pense que ça devrait t'intéresser, toi qui aimes la chimie. C'est un peu daté, mais c'est toujours véridique.

Sherlock soupira. Il songea que si cela avait été possible, il aurait tout donné pour retourner à Baker Street et se retrouver en compagnie de John et Mary. Lui n'avait pas oublié que Noël approchait car Mary lui avait demandé conseil pour savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à John. Il ignorait pourquoi il lui avait recommandé d'acheter un pull à son fiancé. Cela devait faire partie de son inconscient car il était incapable d'en donner l'explication.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas la télé là-bas, demanda Mycroft à tout hasard.

-Non, effectivement, répondit Monsieur Holmes.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de regarder la télé ? demanda Sherlock d'un ton presque hargneux. Il te serait trop difficile de manquer un épisode des Eastenders ?

-Comme c'est amusant cher frère. Non, je voulais simplement suivre en direct les débats que menait le gouvernement. Mais ce genre de programme doit certainement dépasser tes capacités intellectuelles.

Sherlock aurait bien détaché sa ceinture pour lui faire une clef de bras s'ils n'étaient arrivés à destination et que Mycroft avait déjà saisi l'occasion de sortir de la Range Rover.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, le menaça Sherlock.

-Je t'en défie. Tu n'auras pas fait un pas que je t'aurai assommé avec mon parapluie.

-Il semble que tu aies oublié un détail important.

-Ah oui ? Et lequel ? demanda Mycroft, tout sourire.

-Mon revolver.

-Allons donc, tu devrais savoir qu'il serait mal placé d'arrêter des criminels si tu en devenais un toi-même.

-Merci pour cette remarque très pertinente, dit Sherlock avant de sortir à son tour de la voiture.

Il n'avait pas sérieusement envisagé de tirer sur son frère bien sûr, seulement de l'intimider. Mais à l'évidence, cela ne marchait pas. Il rejoignit ses parents à côté de la voiture. Sa mère désignait un château.

-Voyez ? C'est là qu'habite Papy. Vous vous souvenez ?

Sherlock et Mycroft considérèrent le domaine puis observèrent le paysage alentour. Les nuages gris, poussés par le vent, formaient des ombres mouvantes sur les plaines verdoyantes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il y planait une atmosphère étrange, une atmosphère de mystère, qui rappela à Sherlock ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le Dartmoor. L'endroit était tout aussi morne. Il était plus sensible à son environnement qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pourquoi, hormis pour des raisons professionnelles aurait-il pris la peine d'apprendre à observer si ce n'avait pas été le cas ? Toujours est-il qu'il songea que les vacances allaient être encore plus pénibles que ce que Mycroft et lui avaient escompté. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, et il rompit le silence pour poser la question qui importait subitement le plus à ses yeux.

-A combien de kilomètres se trouve la ville la plus proche ?

-Une dizaine, répondit Monsieur Holmes. Il s'agit d'Aberdeen. Une très belle ville d'Ecosse. Nous irons y faire une excursion si tu veux.

-Quand ?

-Et bien, pourquoi pas demain avec Papy William ?

Il était content que son fils s'intéresse un tant soit peu à autre chose qu'à ses affaires criminelles. Mais Sherlock songeait à tout autre chose. Il avait en tête de prendre le premier train pour Londres une fois qu'ils se rendraient à Aberdeen, et il n'était pas assez égoïste pour ne pas faire part à son frère de ce projet dans la soirée. Il se doutait que Mycroft souffrait autant que lui de cet éloignement et de l'ennui que promettait un séjour d'une semaine en Ecosse. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à ses parents. Une fois arrivé en ville, il y aurait forcément du réseau. Il leur enverrait un message juste avant de partir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le château. Mycroft marquant le rythme en faisant balancer son parapluie et Sherlock, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Avait-il remonté son col pour mieux faire partie du paysage ou pour impressionner son grand-père, ou encore pour frimer, il l'ignorait. Peut-être les trois. Mais la perspective de quitter l'Ecosse de façon anticipée lui remontait le moral. Arrivé au pont-levis, derrière la douve, Monsieur Holmes mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

-Papa ! C'est nous !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mycroft observa le bout ferré de son parapluie. Sherlock soupira et prit la parole :

-Il est peut-être mort. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut ne pas rester ici, il ne nous ouvrira pas.

-Sherlock, n'as-tu pas honte de dire des choses pareilles ? Je lui ai téléphoné il y a une semaine ! s'exclama Madame Holmes.

-Et alors ? La mort ça ne prévient pas. Je te parle en connaissance de cause.

-Papy est un peu dur de l'oreille, voilà tout, dit Monsieur Holmes. Je vais l'appeler de nouveau.

Ce qu'il fit. Cette fois, la tête du grand-père émergea de derrière les murailles du château.

-Oh ! Scott, quel plaisir de te voir ! Mais il y a aussi Lydia, et Mycroft… et le petit Sherlock ! Je vous ouvre tout de suite !

Mycroft ne put se retenir de rire en entendant son frère se faire appeler le « petit Sherlock ». Les parents Holmes le regardèrent en souriant. L'intéressé se rembrunit.

-C'est hilarant, en effet, dit Sherlock d'un ton menaçant.

Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre deux minutes, car le pont s'abaissait déjà dans un bruit de ferraille, en grinçant et craquant. Un son de cornemuse s'ensuivit. Sherlock et Mycroft reconnurent immédiatement les premières notes de Scotland the Brave, un morceau qui avait failli devenir l'hymne écossais. Ils serrèrent discrètement les dents, à défaut de pouvoir se boucher les oreilles car ils savaient pertinemment que le grand père était sourd, mais pas aveugle.

-Bienvenue dans mon château, mes enfants !

-Et bien, quel accueil ! dit Mycroft d'un ton ironique.

Mais Papy William ne saisit pas la nuance et l'étreignit dans ses bras. Puis ce fut au tour de Sherlock. Et de leurs parents.

-Papa, il me semble que tu n'utilises pas souvent ton pont. Je me trompe ? demanda Scott Holmes.

-Tu as raison. Je ne le réserve que pour les grandes occasions, lorsque je reçois des invités par exemple. Mais moi-même, j'utilise un passage souterrain pour m'épargner trop d'efforts et éviter de laisser le pont-levis baissé lorsque je m'éloigne. Je vis peut-être à la campagne, mais pour ce qui est de m'approvisionner, je vais à Aberdeen. Mais suivez-moi à l'intérieur, allez ! dit-il d'un ton empressé.

Et il reprit sa cornemuse pour jouer « Flower of Scotland ». Mycroft se pencha légèrement de côté afin que Sherlock entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire, car il avait bien l'intention de parler à voix basse.

-Si on cherchait encore à savoir pourquoi notre grand-père est sourd ! Il est heureux que tu aies songé à demander où se trouvait la ville la plus proche. Prendre le train demain est une bonne idée. Au-delà de cette durée, je ne garantis pas que la qualité de mon audition reste excellente.

Sherlock hocha la tête puis s'aperçut que Mycroft en savait beaucoup à propos de ce qu'il comptait faire. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce dernier lui dit :

-Et oui Sherlock. J'ai immédiatement deviné toute la portée de ta question. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais manquer l'occasion de quitter avec toi cet endroit ennuyeux ?

-J'allais te le proposer.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, cher frère. Sache cependant que je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais eu cette idée à ta place. Bon, rentrons.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le pont-levis, Sherlock eut soudain l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche et détecta un mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils, scrutant l'endroit où il avait cru déceler cette présence. Il vit une silhouette se tenant debout et immobile, au loin. Elle se trouvait à plus de cinq-cents mètres du château, mais Sherlock savait qu'on le regardait aussi. C'est alors qu'il distingua son visage.

-My… Mycroft… dit Sherlock à grand peine.

Ce dernier ne répondant pas, Sherlock se tourna vers lui pour constater qu'il s'était déjà éloigné et traversait le pont-levis. Puis il observa à nouveau l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait vu, car c'était un homme ! mais il avait disparu. Il jugea finalement inutile d'en parler à Mycroft. Car après tout, la personne s'était volatilisée. Son frère lui demanderait s'il avait bien arrêté de se droguer, et il subirait une troisième humiliation dans la même journée, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Peut-être était-ce une illusion. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un simple promeneur. Ou peut-être avait-il rêvé. Mais plus il y songeait, plus il se disait que ça ne pouvait être le cas. Ce qu'il avait vu était réel. Pourtant, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Car l'homme qu'il avait vu, n'était autre que…

James Moriarty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 de la fiction "Vacances en Ecosse" avant le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier. J'y ai mis beaucoup de références au Canon. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier chapitre. Enjoy it! /!\ Spoiler "The Empty Hearse".**

Chapitre 2

Depuis une heure, Sherlock était immobile. Assis dans l'un des fauteuils du château, le menton posé sur les extrémités de ses doigts, il observait les flammes léchant les parois de la cheminée et écoutait le crépitement du bois cédant sous l'effet de la chaleur. Il réfléchissait. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'embarrassait. Non pas qu'il craignît le retour de Moriarty, car même s'il s'agissait d'un redoutable adversaire en raison de sa folie, il avait le mérite de l'éloigner des affres de l'ennui. La raison de cet embarras était la perplexité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu, et cela lui rappelait par trop bien ce qu'il avait vécu dans le ravin de Dewer, deux ans plus tôt. Cette situation elle-même -le fait d'être assis dans un fauteuil en face d'une cheminée- était en très semblable à ce qui avait résulté de cette rencontre avec le chien. Cependant, il n'était pas sujet à d'incontrôlables tremblements et autres sueurs froides cette fois (dont il connaissait les origines qui remontaient à son enfance). Grâce à l'expérience qu'il avait vécue dans le Dartmoor, il savait se prémunir de ce genre de choses en prenant du recul. Se plonger dans son palais mental et analyser la situation d'un œil objectif en faisant appel à ses connaissances et à ses souvenirs était un moyen d'y parvenir. « Qu'ai-je donc vu ? » était la question qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit lorsqu'il y avait une impasse dans les hypothèses qu'il émettait, ou autrement dit, lorsqu'il trouvait un argument de poids capable de les réfuter. Il voyait chaque mot, chaque lettre de cette interrogation lorsqu'il essayait de fermer les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Moriarty ? Etait-ce possible ? Il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Il l'avait vu faire ! Il avait vu son sang répandu sur le toit de l'hôpital St Barts ! Et il n'aurait pas pu tricher. Sherlock était sûr de l'avoir pris de court et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une telle révélation pût pousser le criminel à se suicider, mais il reconnaissait qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, il avait été son obsession, Moriarty avait voulu tout faire pour le détruire, et à n'importe quel prix. Cela avait été la suite logique des évènements. Le criminel n'avait donc pas feint sa mort. C'était impossible. Car il avait été pris au dépourvu. Conclusion, Sherlock n'avait pas pu vu Moriarty. Mais qu'avait-il donc vu, si ce n'était lui ? De loin, il avait peut-être pu le confondre avec quelqu'un lui ressemblant. « C'est chose courante, je ne serais pas le premier » se dit-il. Mais il ne pouvait accepter cette idée. C'était trop facile. Et il était Sherlock Holmes. Pourtant, une fois l'impossible éliminé, tout ce qui restait, aussi improbable que cela parût, devait forcément être la vérité. Par conséquent… Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il n'y avait aucune drogue qui se dispersait par aérosol près du château de son grand-père. Alors ? Qu'avait-il vu ?

-Alors cher frère, on rêvasse ? demanda Mycroft d'un ton ironique.

Sherlock tourna brièvement la tête vers la gauche où se trouvait son frère sans cesser de fixer l'âtre, et lui répondit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Non, j'étudiais la hauteur des flammes et leur couleur au niveau de leur base avant d'aborder « Les Facteurs de la Combustion ».

-« Les Facteurs de la Combustion »… ?

-Le livre qu'a écrit maman dans les années 1980.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais.

-Tu devrais te pencher sur le sujet Mycroft, dit Sherlock en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Son frère posa son verre de whisky sur la tablette qui se trouvait près de la cheminée avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à la gauche de Sherlock.

-Très peu pour moi, merci.

Mycroft, voyant que son frère avait levé le sourcil, poursuivit :

-Je ne partage pas ton intérêt pour la chimie. Je préfère de loin dépenser mon énergie à m'occuper d'affaires politiques plutôt qu'à des futilités.

-Hum… fit Sherlock en reportant son attention sur les flammes. L'arme nucléaire est donc une futilité à tes yeux ? Si les dirigeants des pays ne se sont pas encore déclaré la guerre, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une excellente arme de dissuasion. Tu n'es pas sans savoir cela.

-Très juste, dit Mycroft en reprenant son verre pour boire une dernière lampée de whisky. Bien, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Ne tarde pas Sherlock, nous avons un train pour Londres à attraper demain matin.

Puis, prenant appui sur les bras du fauteuil, l'aîné se leva et fit volte-face pour quitter le salon. Le détective ne répondit pas. Il avait l'intention de demeurer encore quelque temps où il se trouvait, immobile, afin de réfléchir. Mais il avait beau chercher d'autres hypothèses, en reconsidérant les faits depuis leur arrivée au château ou en se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté, fruit de sa confrontation avec Moriarty, il n'aboutissait à rien. Son esprit se heurtait encore et toujours à la même question. Mycroft avait sans doute raison : il était temps d'aller se coucher. Voilà plus d'une heure à présent que la famille était passée à table et Sherlock, qui souhaitait ne pas dépenser son énergie à digérer mais plutôt à _penser_ n'avait pas mangé grand-chose. De ce fait, il commençait à fatiguer, son esprit lui-même n'était plus aussi réactif. Tandis qu'il traversait un long couloir et gravissait les escaliers de pierre grise qui menait aux chambres, il se demanda si Mycroft avait soupçonné quelque chose. Après tout, il savait mieux que quiconque hormis Sherlock lui-même que si ce dernier ne mangeait pas beaucoup, cela signifiait qu'il était préoccupé. Puis il se raisonna. S'il avait su, il se serait rendu compte que Sherlock avait délibérément parlé du livre de sa mère afin d'éviter d'avoir à répondre à sa question. Le détective enjamba quatre à quatre les dernières marches des degrés et s'engagea dans le couloir glacial et sombre, que seul un rayon de lune filtrant à travers la vitre éclairait d'une lueur blafarde. Par curiosité, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il y vit la pleine lune, étincelant dans le ciel et éclairant les contours des nuages. Il ne tarderait pas à neiger. Sherlock baissa les yeux et posa son regard sur la plaine qui s'étendait autour du château. A cette distance, il ne pouvait pas distinguer la route, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait à voir de toute façon. Il scrutait une large zone sur la droite du château, guettant l'apparition de l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Car c'était à cet endroit qu'il l'avait aperçu, il était prêt à le jurer. Mais il n'y avait rien, seulement les herbes ondulant sous l'effet des vents qui balayaient la plaine. C'était un promeneur, à n'en pas douter. Mais comment avait-il pu disparaître de son champ de vision en une fraction de seconde ? Il n'y avait aucun buisson alentour, hormis un arbre derrière le château, et c'était tout. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Etrange. Peut-être se posait-il des questions qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se poser après tout. Il tressaillit soudain en sentant une main se poser brutalement sur son épaule. S'il n'avait pas été flegmatique, ou s'il avait été superstitieux, il aurait certainement poussé un cri d'effroi.

-Comment vas-tu mon petit Sherlock ? demanda Papy William.

L'intéressé se retint de pousser un soupir agacé en entendant ce nom. Deux fois dans la même journée, cet adjectif qui le rendait ridicule ! ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler toi et moi. Tes parents avaient beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Alors c'est toi qui as empêché cet attentat de se produire ? J'avais entendu que le parlement avait bien failli sauter. Heureusement que tu étais là.

-Mycroft m'avait dit que la menace terroriste était critique. Il m'a demandé d'enquêter. J'ai demandé à mon réseau de SDF (autrement dit, mes yeux et mes oreilles dans la capitale) de surveiller toutes les personnes susceptibles de commettre un acte terroriste. Un homme chargé de la surveillance dans le métro londonien m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange sur les enregistrements et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que Lord Moran avait détaché un wagon du métro pour le cacher dans une station en chantier en dessous du parlement. Il y avait mis tellement d'explosifs que le wagon entier était la bombe. J'y suis allé avec un ami, John Watson, et j'ai trouvé un interrupteur pour désactiver le compte à rebours, qui avait été mis en marche à distance. Voilà toute l'histoire.

-Bref, mais brillant. Bravo mon garçon, dit Papy William en gratifiant Sherlock d'une seconde tape sur l'épaule.

-Tout le mérite ne me revient pas. L'homme qui s'occupait des enregistrements a repéré la chose étrange et m'a indiqué où se trouvait la station en travaux.

-Et modeste, qui plus est.

-Non. Jamais. Sous-estimer ses capacités est au même titre que surestimer ses capacités, une stupidité. Elle conduit à commettre des erreurs.

Papy William fut étonné par cette réponse. Il avait pensé que Sherlock serait gêné par le compliment, puisqu'il semblait sous-évaluer son rôle dans cette affaire, mais il avait en fait été très objectif, et n'y avait pas du tout été sensible. Un peu décontenancé, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le détective fit de même, avant de se rendre compte que son grand-père pourrait certainement apporter une réponse à l'une des questions qui le taraudaient. Il l'interpella :

-Papy ?

-Oui, Sherlock ?

-J'ai vu… quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure.

-Et quoi donc ?

-Avant d'entrer dans le château. J'ai vu un homme, que j'ai cru reconnaître. J'ai tourné la tête peut-être une seconde, mais lorsque j'ai posé à nouveau mon regard à l'endroit où il était censé se trouver, il avait disparu.

-Où se tenait-il ?

-A l'ouest du château, répondit Sherlock.

-Quelle coïncidence…

Le détective voulut lui signaler que l'univers était trop paresseux pour créer des coïncidences, mais son grand-père ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-La légende raconte qu'à l'ouest de ce château se trouverait un souterrain. Un très grand souterrain. Datant du Moyen-Âge. Plusieurs personnes ont tenté de trouver son entrée, mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus. J'ai moi-même essayé, mais je n'avais ni la volonté, ni l'abnégation pour poursuivre mes recherches après plusieurs jours. Peut-être cela ne tient-il que du mythe, que rien de tel n'existe.

-Alors comment expliques-tu que cet homme ait disparu presque sous mes yeux ?

-Je ne l'explique pas, Sherlock. Mais s'il y a quelque chose à savoir concernant ce souterrain, ça se trouve assurément dans les archives nationales d'Edimbourg. Je ne sais rien de plus. A propos, n'oublie pas que demain, nous nous lèverons tôt pour aller à Aberdeen.

Sherlock, se retint de sourire. Il songeait au plan qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans cette ville. Mais ce que son grand-père venait de lui dire avait piqué sa curiosité, et il risquait bien de différer son départ. Il parvint à rester impassible et acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, avant de partir vers sa chambre, le tapis étouffant le bruit de ses pas.

…...

_Sherlock se tenait sur l'une des collines des Highlands et observait le paysage. Le vent poussait les nuages gris vers le sud et faisait onduler l'herbe autour de lui, jusqu'à un lac aux eaux troubles. Le temps, malgré tout, semblait s'être arrêté. Il ne voulait pas esquisser le moindre geste, peut-être pour mieux profiter de l'instant, et de la solitude. Car il était seul. Pas un seul mouton ne paissait, car il n'y avait aucun berger pour les guider. Il n'y avait pas non plus… si ! droit devant lui, à l'horizon, marchaient des hommes. Il craignait qu'il ne s'agisse de… non ! il les voyait à présent ! ils portaient des kilts, et soufflaient dans des cornemuses ! Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite, et enfin derrière lui, pour constater que tous convergeaient dans sa direction. Le bruit insupportable se rapprochait, et il ne pouvait s'enfuir ! Qu'allait-il donc faire pour leur échapper ? L'horreur atteignit son comble lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des frères de son grand-père, ou de son grand-père, qui s'était multiplié. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver, il devait se réveiller !_

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, brillamment éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Ses dizaines de grands-pères avaient disparu, mais la musique discordante de la cornemuse, elle, demeurait.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Sherlock d'une voix plaintive en abattant son oreiller sur la moitié droite de son visage.

-Je crains que si, hélas… dit Mycroft sur le même ton.

De derrière la porte de leur chambre leur parvenait la musique assourdissante de Scotland the Brave, jouée évidemment à la cornemuse par Papy William. L'aîné eut le courage de se lever de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sherlock en levant la tête de son oreiller et visiblement affolé. Ne me dis pas que tu vas ouvrir cette porte !

-Vois-tu un autre moyen pour qu'il cesse de s'époumoner avec cet instrument de malheur ?

-Laisse-le s'époumoner, justement. S'il continue sur sa lancée, il ne jouera plus jamais de cornemuse.

Mycroft sourit à cette idée, mais il dit à son frère :

-Si maman avait été là pour entendre ce que tu viens de dire, je puis t'assurer que tu ne retournais pas à Baker Street pour le Nouvel An.

-Humph… marmonna Sherlock dans son oreiller.

-Pardon ? demanda son frère.

-Fais ce que tu veux, du moment qu'il arrête de jouer.

-Puisqu'il le faut…

Mycroft fit tourner la clef dans la serrure. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la musique devint assourdissante.

-On est réveillé, Papy ! cria l'aîné en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Le son de la cornemuse s'évanouit. Sherlock retira les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, à temps pour entendre :

-Habillez-vous vite ! Nous partons dans un quart d'heure !

-Et le petit-déjeuner ? demanda Mycroft.

-Et ton régime ? répliqua son frère.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Sherlock, veux-tu ?

-Nous le prendrons à Aberdeen mon garçon. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

L'aîné attendit que Papy William ait fait volte-face pour claquer la porte de la chambre contre son montant. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de différer le petit-déjeuner pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les Holmes faisaient route vers Aberdeen dans le Range Rover Defender. Sherlock et Mycroft avaient été serrés la veille, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce trajet. Leur grand-père avait effectivement dû monter à l'arrière, ce qui mettait les deux frères d'une humeur exécrable. Et le détective devait encore lui annoncer qu'il hésitait à partir, et trouver une excuse valable, car plus le temps passait, moins celui-ci avait envie de parler à son frère de ce qu'il _croyait_ avoir vu. Mais décèlerait-il le mensonge?

-Vous allez voir les garçons, commença Papy William, Aberdeen est une très jolie ville, dynamique, et riche historiquement. De plus, il s'agit de l'une des villes les plus riches du Royaume-Uni. Son nom signifie « à l'estuaire de la Don », le Don étant un fleuve d'Ecosse, car on la nommait « Aberdon » au douzième siècle. On l'appelle aussi « La Ville Argentée aux Sables d'Or ». Je pense que vous apprécierez cette visite.

-Et c'est Sherlock qui a insisté pour que l'on y aille! ajouta Scott Holmes avec un grand sourire.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air si enthousiaste, dit Madame Holmes après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de la voiture.

-Au contraire, je suis ravi, dit l'intéressé d'une voix qui exprimait clairement le contraire.

-Scott, pourra-t-on faire un détour et aller chercher le courrier avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

-Bien sûr papa.

-Et puis nous verrons par la même occasion s'il y a du courrier pour vous, dit Lydia Holmes. J'ai pris soin de faire envoyer votre courrier à Aberdeen pendant une semaine.

-Tu as vraiment tout prévu, dit Mycroft avec un sourire pincé.

Cette phrase fut la première qu'il adressa à ses parents ce matin là. Ce « petit détour » signifiait qu'ils différeraient encore l'heure du petit déjeuner, et que Sherlock et lui manqueraient le premier train pour Londres. Il soupira, mais à l'exception de son frère, personne ne l'entendit. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une des rues principales d'Aberdeen. De la voiture, ils pouvaient apercevoir une grande église se dressant à une centaine de mètres. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes dans l'une des rues pavées adjacentes pour prendre leur courrier, et repartirent, pour se diriger vers un pub dans une charmante rue pavée.

-On va peut-être pouvoir prendre le petit-déjeuner maintenant, dit Mycroft.

-Oui, et après, nous visiterons la ville, dit Scott. Papy William ne nous a pas menti. Je n'étais jamais allé à Aberdeen, mais ce que j'en ai vu pour l'instant me séduit.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et s'attablèrent. Là, Sherlock ouvrit le courrier qu'il avait reçu. D'abord une enveloppe envoyée par Madame Hudson : il s'agissait du loyer à payer. Il soupira. C'était là le cadet de ses soucis, comme d'habitude. Il vit une autre enveloppe qui lui était adressée. La destination indiquée était Baker Street, mais une fois arrivée à Londres hier, elle avait été envoyée à Aberdeen. Elle lui parvenait donc avec un jour de retard, et il se retint de pousser un soupir agacé. Ah ! Si ses parents n'avaient pas eu l'idée stupide de les emmener lui et Mycroft… il souleva un sourcil. Elle provenait d'Edimbourg. 20 Dundee Street. Qui pouvait donc lui écrire d'Edimbourg ? Il ne connaissait aucun habitant de cette ville ! Et si cette personne souhaitait le contacter, elle pouvait très bien lui téléphoner. Alors pourquoi envoyer une lettre ? Sherlock vérifia d'abord qu'elle n'était pas piégée, puis la décacheta précipitamment. Il y avait une feuille à l'intérieur. Il la sortit de l'enveloppe et la déplia, pour découvrir avec surprise ces symboles :

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de montrer cette lettre à Mycroft, car il aurait sans aucun doute besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait plus lui cacher ce que Moriarty était de retour.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous ne partons plus à Londres.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer Mycroft, mais ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas m'interrompre.

-Ne sois pas ennuyeux, et je n'aurai pas besoin d'intervenir dans ton récit.

Sherlock lui conta donc ce qu'il avait vu la veille, et lui fit part de ses doutes, jusqu'à sa certitude que le criminel était de retour.

-Mais… tu l'as bien vu se suicider ?

-Il s'est effectivement tiré une balle dans la tête. Il n'a pas pu tricher. Il était sûr de gagner, et a été pris au dépourvu. La seule solution qui lui restait était de se suicider, pour m'obliger à sauter et sauver John, Madame Hudson et l'Inspecteur Lestrade.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est en vie ?

Sherlock lui tendit la lettre comportant les symboles.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Tout est dans cette lettre Mycroft. Et pas seulement dans le mot qui m'est adressé. Ces dessins correspondent au code secret que Porlock et moi utilisions pour communiquer.

-Porlock ?

-Un ancien agent de Moriarty. Le maillon le plus faible de la chaîne, mais le plus rapproché du criminel. Un poisson pilote associé à un géant. C'est pour cela que je lui portais un intérêt considérable. Je lui envoyais une certaine somme d'argent par mois par des moyens détournés, et en échange, il me donnait des informations sur les plans de Moriarty. Lorsque j'ai démantelé son réseau, je ne l'ai pas poursuivi en justice comme les autres car je lui étais reconnaissant pour les services qu'il m'avait rendus. C'est un voyou, mais il est naturellement poussé vers le bien. Porlock est un pseudonyme, évidemment. Je ne connais pas son nom, il a tenu à conserver l'anonymat. C'est pour cela que la lettre elle-même ne présage rien de bon. Je n'ai reçu aucun de ces messages codés depuis deux ans, Mycroft, et il a indiqué son adresse sur l'enveloppe.

-Bon sang…

-Il faut le déchiffrer. Tu connais le code par cœur je suppose.

-Exactement, répondit Sherlock. Mais je doute que Porlock ait pris la précaution de l'apprendre. Il l'aura écrit que cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

Le détective commença à écrire les lettres sous les silhouettes de ces hommes dansants.

-Les drapeaux correspondent à des espaces… déduisit Mycroft.

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas, et continuait de transcrire fébrilement la lettre. Puis remettant son manteau, il se leva précipitamment.

-Mycroft, direction le 20 Dundee Street, à Edimbourg.

L'interpellé attrapa son parapluie et la lettre et se leva à son tour pour sortir à la suite de son frère.

-Que faites-vous ? cria Madame Holmes.

Sherlock, déjà sorti du pub, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui répondit :

-Sauver une vie, s'il en est encore temps !

Des gouttes de pluie commençaient à s'abîmer sur les pavés de la rue et les vitres du pub qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sherlock remonta son col, et Mycroft déploya son parapluie. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la mystérieuse lettre, pour comprendre ce qui avait tant alarmé son frère. Porlock avait en effet écrit :

IL SAIT. IL EST APRES MOI. AIDE. VITE.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Je sais, je vous laisse sur un bon cliffhanger mais j'aime ça! Alors, je vais énoncer les références au Canon d'Arthur Conan Doyle. Le traumatisme d'enfance de Sherlock, à l'origine de la terreur qu'il a ressentie en voyant le chien, est mentionnée dans "The Gloria Scott". Il a en effet été mordu par un chien étant plus jeune et a mis dix jours à s'en remettre. Il y a aussi "Porlock", l'agent de Moriarty. Sherlock en parle en recevant l'un de ses messages codés dans "The Valley of Fear". Plusieurs phrases concernant le personnage sont d'ailleurs écrites noir sur blanc dans le roman, et je les ai reprises pour être vraiment fidèle au Canon. Et bien sûr, les silhouettes du message (que vous n'avez pas pu voir, désolée... dire que j'avais repris exprès le code...) font références à la nouvelle "Les Hommes Dansants". Il y a encore une autre référence, mais elle sera beaucoup plus exploitée dans le chapitre 3, donc je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Indice: Dans ce chapitre se trouve un _énorme_ indice pour expliquer le retour de Moriarty. Cependant, il est assez subtile pour que vous ne le trouviez pas forcément. Cherchez-le si cela vous dit! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de la fiction « Vacances en Ecosse ». Là encore, j'ai inséré quelques références au Canon d'Arthur Conan Doyle. Enjoy it !**

Chapitre 3

Sherlock et Mycroft étaient allés à la gare d'Aberdeen et avaient pris le premier train pour Edimbourg. Le détective était assis en face de son frère dans l'un des wagons. Le menton posé sur son poing, immobile, il réfléchissait. Car il était en proie à une extrême inquiétude, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue même sur le toit de l'hôpital St Bartholomew deux ans auparavant. Il se souvenait avoir été inquiet à ce moment précis. Il s'était demandé si le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec Mycroft fonctionnerait, car sa survie devait en dépendre, mais aussi celle de ses amis. Il n'aurait pu se permettre la moindre erreur, et d'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir commis. Alors comment Moriarty avait-il pu le doubler ? Car il était vivant, cela était indéniable depuis que Sherlock avait reçu le message envoyé par Porlock. Le « Il » ne pouvait désigner qu'une personne, le plus grand criminel du monde. Il ignorait la façon dont ce dernier avait vu survivre à la balle qu'il s'était tirée dans la tête, et de ce fait, ressassait tous les évènements qui avaient précédé sa « chute », dans l'espoir d'y trouver une bribe d'informations, un indice, un fait, ou même un geste qui auraient pu mettre le criminel au courant de son plan. Mais il n'y avait rien. Hormis la petite caméra qu'il avait trouvée dans sa bibliothèque, derrière un livre. On ne pouvait émettre aucun doute quant au fait que c'était Moriarty qui l'avait placée à cet endroit. Il était entré dans son appartement et avait piraté le blog de John pour y insérer une vidéo le prouvant. Bien sûr, il avait peut-être fait cela pour lui prouver qu'il les avait, lui et John, à sa merci. Seulement, il ne laissait rien au hasard. Sherlock ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de chaque moment qu'il avait passé au 221b ce jour là. Après quelques secondes, il se résigna. Rien n'avait pu alerter Moriarty, car il n'avait jamais parlé de ses projets à John. Dans son appartement, il se souvenait avoir joué la bête traquée, l'homme fébrile dépassé par les évènements. Alors comment… ? Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train. Il était inutile de chercher. Du moins pour l'instant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à cette question dans l'immédiat. Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait jamais.

Il se surprit soudain à penser cela. Pourquoi avait-il songé une fraction de seconde que ce mystère pourrait se révéler insoluble ? Son inconscient avait dû comprendre quelque chose que la partie consciente ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Et il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

-Sherlock… l'interpella Mycroft.

-Hum… ?

-Crois-tu que nous allons retrouver Porlock vivant ?

-Les chances sont minces. La lettre qu'il m'a adressée date d'il y a deux jours. Moriarty est efficace, et s'il décide de se venger de l'un de ses agents l'ayant trahi, il l'est encore plus. Il est probable que tout était déjà trop tard pour Porlock lorsqu'il m'a écrit ce message.

-Alors pourquoi allons-nous à Edimbourg ?

-Parce que je suis pessimiste, mais pas défaitiste. Parce que s'il y a une chance de sauver Porlock, il faut la saisir. Comprends que je serais incapable de me regarder dans un miroir si j'étais conscient que j'abandonnais cet homme à son sort. Il m'a donné des informations sur les actes de Moriarty et de son réseau, je ne peux pas le laisser se faire tuer.

-Tu l'as payé pour obtenir ces informations, Sherlock.

-Peu importe. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu empêcher certains crimes d'être commis, pas plus que j'aurais pu démanteler le réseau de Moriarty.

-Certes, tu as réussi. Mais comment a-t-il pu survivre ?

-Cela reste encore un mystère. J'y ai réfléchi, je ne fais que cela depuis que nous sommes partis. Mais je ne vois pas. Je ne vois rien ! dit Sherlock en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Jamais il n'avait eu à résoudre un problème aussi complexe. Il n'entrevoyait pas l'ombre d'une solution à cette énigme. Il avait vu Moriarty mourir, sous ses yeux, et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en réchapper. Pourtant, c'était un fait : le criminel était vivant. Alors que le train ralentissait pour entrer en gare d'Edimbourg, Sherlock se leva et marcha d'un pas précipité jusqu'à la porte du wagon. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps car les autres voyageurs en mettraient pour descendre. Mycroft saisit son parapluie et se leva à la suite de son frère pour le rejoindre. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent une fois le train immobilisé, Sherlock se rua à l'extérieur. Son aîné, surpris, se mit à courir pour le rattraper, s'excusant auprès des personnes que son frère bousculait. Ils ne devaient pas perdre une seconde. A l'extérieur de la gare, Sherlock héla un taxi et y monta. Il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, mais Mycroft, lui, haletait.

-Tu n'arrives pas à poursuivre ton régime, dirait-on… observa le détective, avec le ton détaché qui lui était propre.

-Comme c'est amusant, mon cher frère. En ce qui te concerne, je constate que vivre à Londres te fait du bien. L'interdiction de fumer t'oblige à te coller des patchs de nicotine sur les bras et évite que tu ne t'empoisonnes avec les produits toxiques que l'on peut trouver dans tes cigarettes. Autrement dit, n'hésite pas à partir en vacances à la campagne où l'interdiction est levée, tu me rendras service.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il venait d'être humilié, et ne souhaitait pas donner à son frère le prétexte de l'humilier une seconde fois. Il s'adressa au chauffeur.

-Allez au 20 Dundee Street, et le plus vite possible.

….

Mycroft paya le chauffeur de taxi et sortit de l'habitacle pour rejoindre son frère. Celui-ci était déjà sorti et observait le 20 Dundee Street. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Deux camions de pompiers avaient été mobilisés pour éteindre le feu qui avait dévoré la maison. Il ne restait plus que quelques flammes par endroits. La structure, noire de suie, s'était effondrée. La maison de Porlock n'était plus qu'une ruine. Soudain, Sherlock vit des ambulanciers émerger des décombres en portant un brancard et s'assombrit immédiatement en apercevant la couverture argentée qui recouvrait un corps.

Il avait échoué. Il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver. Et cela le mettait en colère contre lui-même. Mycroft posa une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, mais celui-ci se dégagea. Il n'avait pas besoin de compassion. Il ne le méritait pas. Et surtout, ça ne l'aiderait pas.

Une sirène se fit alors entendre et les frères Holmes virent une voiture de police tourner le coin de la rue tous gyrophares allumés. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et deux officiers de police en descendirent pour se diriger directement vers les pompiers. Après quelques secondes, ils vinrent vers Sherlock et Mycroft.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Nous sommes des amis, nous devions lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, mentit Sherlock.

-Je suis désolé, dit le policier. Il est décédé. D'après les pompiers, il s'agirait d'un accident domestique. Votre ami a voulu allumer un feu avec de l'essence pour réussir à le faire partir, mais… il n'a pas réussi à le maîtriser… Encore une fois, je suis désolé.

Il considéra les deux frères quelques secondes avant de faire volte-face et de retourner à sa voiture pour repartir. Sherlock esquissa un sourire amer.

-Un accident domestique… Moriarty est brillant.

-Maintenant que Porlock est mort, que vas-tu faire ?

-Retrouver Moriarty.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? La maison a complètement brûlé, il n'y a aucun indice.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher dans la maison. J'ai vu tout ce que je voulais y voir. En revanche, je sais avec exactitude le chemin qu'il a suivi avant que nous n'arrivions chez Papy William.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai expliqué ? Le jour où nous sommes arrivés, je l'ai vu à quelques centaines de mètres du château. Il se trouvait loin de moi, mais je l'ai reconnu. Puis il a disparu. J'en ai parlé à Papy, sans préciser qu'il s'agissait de Moriarty, et il semblait surpris. Il m'a dit que près du château se trouvait un très grand souterrain selon la légende. Il m'a dit l'avoir cherché pendant très longtemps, mais sans succès.

-Alors tu penses…

-Que Moriarty l'a trouvé, l'interrompit Sherlock. Et je sais comment. Car avant de partir se coucher, Papy m'a précisé que s'il y avait de quelconques informations concernant son emplacement, elles ne pouvaient se trouver qu'aux Archives Nationales d'Ecosse. A Edimbourg.

-Et bien il semblerait que Papy se soit révélé utile ! Je suppose que tu as besoin de moi pour y entrer. L'audace que tu as eue en utilisant ma carte à Baskerville ne suffira plus, étant donné qu'il faut vingt minutes pour repérer une faille dans la sécurité et qu'il te faudra plus de vingt minutes pour trouver ce que tu cherches dans les archives.

-Si ce n'est pas trop te demander de m'aider à trouver Moriarty.

-Pour une fois que tu sollicites mon aide sans remarques acerbes, je ne vais pas te refuser ce service. Allons déjeuner. Nous irons cette après-midi.

-Peut-être aurons-nous la réponse aux questions que nous nous posons ce soir.

….

Mycroft fit glisser sa carte d'identité dans l'appareil. Instantanément, l'écran afficha :

_Mycroft Holmes_

_Priorité : 1_

Ils entendirent soudain un déclic : la porte venait de se déverrouiller. L'aîné appuya sur la poignée et entra, précédant Sherlock. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre et désert. Sherlock songea que les personnes qui s'occupaient habituellement des archives avaient dû cesser de travailler pour passer le Noël en famille, comme l'avaient fait John et Mary. Ce que Mycroft lui confirma avec un petit rire.

-Oui, c'est ce que font les gens normaux Sherlock. Ils prennent des congés. Le travail les fatigue, et ils ont hâte de ne rien avoir à faire.

-C'est aberrant, comment peuvent-ils supporter ces _congés _? « Ne rien avoir à faire » signifie « s'ennuyer », comment peuvent-ils supporter de s'ennuyer ?

-Pour eux, « ne rien avoir à faire » n'a pas le même sens que pour toi.

-Et quel sens cela a donc pour eux ?

-« Se reposer ».

-Stupide.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord.

-Pour une fois, répondit Sherlock du tac-au-tac.

-Je ne relèverai pas cette remarque, dit Mycroft. Si tu l'as faite, c'est uniquement pour que je réplique. Parce que tu t'ennuies. Pour remédier à cela, je propose que nous allions faire un petit tour dans la salle des archives, au fond du couloir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit indiqué par l'aîné. Ce dernier fit glisser une nouvelle fois sa carte d'identité dans l'appareil qui déverrouilla la porte afin qu'ils puissent entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était véritablement immense. Elle s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres en longueur et faisait huit mètres de largeur. Sherlock jugea qu'elle devait égaler cette taille en hauteur.

-J'espère que tu as du temps à nous accorder, dit Mycroft.

-Je n'en sais rien. Moriarty est peut-être encore dans le souterrain qui se trouve près du château. Ou peut-être pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est venu ici pour en trouver l'entrée, et que seul un bon motif a pu l'inciter à le faire. Je suppose que c'est là qu'il se cache en attendant de faire son retour. Mais il se peut que je me trompe. Peut-être qu'il a déjà quitté les lieux…

Il se tut quelques secondes. Mycroft l'observait. Puis il reprit :

-Essayons tout de même. Je refuse d'abandonner, ne serait-ce que pour Porlock.

Ils commencèrent donc à chercher le document qui les intéressait dans les multiples étagères de la salle des archives. Chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient un dossier comportant des documents sur Aberdeen, ils le feuilletaient intégralement. Durant trois heures, ils ne trouvèrent aucune information sur le château de leur grand-père, jusqu'au moment où Sherlock, en tournant la page de l'un des dossiers, fit tomber un papier jauni par les siècles. Il y lut ceci :

A qui appartenait-il ? A celui qui est parti.

Qui doit l'avoir ? Celui qui viendra.

Où était le soleil ? Au-dessus du château.

Comment y avancer ? A partir du soleil, vers le sud vingt, vers l'est quinze, vers le nord deux, vers l'est cinquante, et ainsi dessous.

Année 1550

-Mycroft… dit Sherlock en lui tendant le papier.

Son frère le lut à son tour et demanda :

-Tu penses que nous l'avons trouvé ?

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Il est tombé du dossier que je viens de feuilleter, ou plus précisément d'une page sur un château se situant à dix kilomètres d'Aberdeen. De plus, ce document date de l'année 1550, et Papy m'a dit que le souterrain datait du Moyen-Âge. Et puis, tu connais beaucoup de châteaux écossais qui ressemblent à celui dessiné sur cette gravure ?

Il lui montra le dessin en question. C'était la reproduction exacte du château de leur grand-père, avec le pont-levis et les douves autour.

-Effectivement. Laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil.

Mycroft l'observa quelques secondes et exposa ses théories à voix haute :

-« A qui appartenait-il ? ». Le « Il » correspondrait au parchemin que j'ai en mains…

-C'est évident. Et « celui qui est parti » était l'ancêtre tandis que « celui qui doit l'avoir » est le descendant, continua Sherlock.

-Ce qui implique que le château devait appartenir à une grande famille d'Ecosse avant d'être acheté des siècles plus tard. Mais que renferme donc ce souterrain pour que les instructions permettant d'y pénétrer soient aussi énigmatiques ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. Mais pour ce qui est des distances, elles sont assez claires. Il n'y a plus qu'à les suivre.

Ils rangèrent donc le dossier précipitamment et quittèrent les Archives Nationales d'Ecosse pour se rendre au plus vite à la gare d'Edimbourg.

….

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, il faisait déjà nuit. En arrivant à la gare d'Aberdeen, Mycroft avait envoyé un message à leurs parents pour les prévenir que lui et Sherlock risquaient de rentrer tard et dissiper leurs inquiétudes. Aucun ne souhaitait qu'ils partent à leur recherche pendant qu'ils menaient leurs investigations.

-Nous devons suivre les instructions à partir du château à en croire le document, dit Mycroft.

-En effet. Il était indiqué « à partir du soleil », et le soleil se trouve au-dessus du château. Partons du pont-levis, c'est la chose la plus logique à faire.

Ils avancèrent donc vers l'entrée du château, éclairée par la pleine lune. Un faible vent balayait la plaine. Arrivés aux douves, Mycroft répéta les instructions que Sherlock se mit à suivre.

-« Vingt vers le sud », donc vers la route Sherlock. Bien… si j'ai bonne mémoire…

-Quinze vers l'est.

-ça doit être ça.

-_C'est _ça, précisa le détective en suivant la direction et le nombre de pas indiqué.

-Ensuite, nous devons rebrousser chemin et faire deux pas vers le nord, dit précipitamment Mycroft afin d'éviter de se faire damer le pion une seconde fois. Et…

-Je sais, l'interrompit son frère en commençant une série de cinquante pas vers l'est.

Puis il se souvint de la dernière instruction du parchemin qui indiquait « ainsi dessous » et se baissa. C'était ici que devait se trouver la trappe. Il sortit sa lampe de poche et éclaira l'herbe dont il retira quelques brins, mais il ne vit rien. Sherlock poussa un soupir trahissant sa déception.

-Je comprends pourquoi Papy William n'a jamais trouvé l'entrée de ce souterrain, dit Mycroft à voix basse. Même avec les indications nous n'y parvenons pas.

Soudain, il vit une étincelle briller dans les yeux du détective. Ce dernier se leva et courut vers leur point de départ, près de la douve.

-Sherlock, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Nous n'avons commis aucune erreur, nous avons suivi le document. Tu ne vas tout de même pas refaire le même chemin pour t'en assurer !

-Si, nous avons commis une erreur Mycroft. Du moins je le pense. S'il s'agissait de partir de l'entrée du château ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas…

-L'entrée du château, non. L'endroit où il fallait démarrer était à l'intérieur du château, à l'autre extrémité du pont-levis. Viens.

Ils franchirent les douves et marchèrent le plus discrètement possible sur le bois qui craquait sous leurs pieds. Partant de ce point, ils refirent l'opération, qui révéla que Sherlock avait eu raison. Lorsqu'ils s'abaissèrent, ils entrevirent à la lueur de leur lampe de poche un morceau de pierre, en partie recouvert par les herbes et quelques centimètres plus loin, une poignée. Sherlock s'en saisit et la souleva, découvrant qu'elle était moins lourde qu'il n'y paraissait. Il la posa à quelques centimètres et éclaira l'ouverture. Elle faisait environ dix mètres de profondeur et une échelle de bois permettait de descendre dans le tunnel qui était creusé.

-Je descends le premier, dit Sherlock. Précède-moi une fois que je suis au fond. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'échelle soit assez solide.

Il mit l'extrémité de sa lampe dans sa bouche et entama la descente. Arrivé au dernier barreau, il fit un petit saut, puis fit signe à Mycroft de le rejoindre. Lorsque ce dernier eût touché le fond, ils avancèrent dans le tunnel qui s'étendait devant eux sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres vers le nord. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient à leurs pieds en émettant un petit bruit se répercutant sur les parois, contribuant à l'atmosphère angoissante des lieux. Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils trouveraient au fond du souterrain, mais il y avait peu de chances pour que ce fût Moriarty. Sherlock songeait qu'il était trop prudent pour rester dans les parages après le crime qu'il venait de commettre. Ce n'était pas ce qui le caractérisait. Il élaborait un plan, et ses agents frappaient de sorte que le crime ressemblât à un accident, puis ils disparaissaient. Moriarty avec eux. Le meurtre de Porlock quelques heures plus tôt suffisait à expliquer ses agissements. Et si tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, ce qui était rare, ses agents trouvaient toujours un moyen de se disculper. Mais alors… Cela voulait dire que… Bien que Sherlock ait démantelé son réseau, le criminel avait trouvé d'autres personnes pour exécuter ses plans, car Moriarty l'avait dit… il détestait se salir les mains. Et si ce dernier les attendait, lui et Mycroft, avec ses nouveaux agents ? Mais il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Ils entrèrent dans une vaste caverne circulaire. En son centre se trouvait une table, derrière laquelle le criminel, en costume, les observait, assis sur une chaise.

-Bonsoir les garçons !

Sherlock et Mycroft le regardèrent, impassibles. Pourtant, le sentiment qui les dominait tous deux était la stupéfaction.

-Oh, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas être étonné Sherlock, je parie que vous êtes surpris, dit Moriarty avec amusement.

-Comment… commença Sherlock.

-S'il vous plaît, une chose à la fois. N'êtes-vous pas heureux de me revoir ? Vous avez dû vous ennuyer ces trois derniers mois !

Sherlock et Mycroft restèrent silencieux et observèrent le criminel consultant. Son comportement était tout aussi menaçant, mais quelque chose dans sa physionomie différait. Et les deux frères ne parvenaient pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Moriarty se leva et mit les mains dans les poches de son costume bleu sombre.

-Je dis ces trois derniers mois, car vous avez été très occupé avant cela Sherlock ! Démanteler mon réseau en partie grâce à Porlock…

-Vous m'avez donné des informations, répliqua Mycroft.

Le criminel fit une grimace.

-Bah, juste quelques petits noms, rien d'important. Sachant que j'allais vous doubler une nouvelle fois, j'ai préféré user de prudence.

-Allez-vous nous dire comment vous avez survécu ?

-Patience les enfants ! Patience ! Papa va tout vous expliquer. Mais ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que j'étais un homme versatile ? A la dernière minute, je me suis dit que non… mourir était ennuyeux. Mais vous faire danser est une distraction bien plus amusante, Sherlock ! dit Moriarty en se dandinant d'une jambe sur l'autre, les mains toujours dans les poches.

-Vous vous ennuyez vraiment sans moi ? dit Sherlock d'un ton ironique.

-Oh que oui Sherlock, comme vous vous ennuyez sans moi. Mais bon, assez bavardé, je vais vous dire comment j'ai fait pour survivre. En fait, je n'ai pas survécu, car je ne suis pas Moriarty. Hé oui, jouer le rôle de son frère jumeau est assez amusant !

Sherlock et Mycroft furent littéralement stupéfaits par cette révélation. Le détective comprit alors que son rêve n'avait rien eu d'anodin. Son grand-père en plusieurs exemplaires jouant de la cornemuse. Il avait songé qu'il s'était multiplié, ou qu'il avait eu des frères jumeaux. Voilà donc ce que son inconscient essayait de lui faire parvenir ! Quant à Mycroft, il était déconcerté. Il n'avait jamais su que Moriarty avait un frère.

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Mycroft. Vous ne saviez rien de mon existence, n'est-ce pas ? Rassurez-vous, je suis bel et bien mentionné dans l'un de vos dossiers, au même titre que mon défunt frère. Seulement, la confusion est due à nos prénoms. Mon frère s'appelait Jim. Moi je suis James. Je parie qu'il vous aurait lancé un « Hello ! » si ça avait été lui se trouvait en face de vous.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire. James Moriarty connaissait décidément bien son frère, car c'était exactement ce que le criminel avait dit en rencontrant le détective à la piscine.

-Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de ce souterrain ? demanda-t-il.

-Par mon frère. Etant donné que vous avez démantelé son réseau, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il avait quelques agents en Ecosse. Il cherchait donc un pied-à-terre pour pouvoir s'occuper plus facilement de ses affaires dans cette partie du monde. Evidemment, ayant séjourné un moment dans cette région, il avait entendu parler de ce souterrain près d'un château, à quelques kilomètres d'Aberdeen. Il est allé aux Archives Nationales d'Ecosse, et il a trouvé ce document. Que vous avez aussi trouvé puisque vous êtes ici.

-Comment a-t-il pu entrer si facilement aux Archives ? demanda Mycroft. Seules les personnes…

Il interrompit sa phrase. Il croyait le savoir. Après tout, Jim Moriarty avait déjà utilisé ce moyen pour organiser ce que les journalistes avaient qualifié de « crime du siècle ».

-La corruption Monsieur Holmes… lui répondit le jumeau du criminel avec un sourire en coin. Les Archives ? Un jeu d'enfant après la Banque d'Angleterre, la Tour de Londres et la Prison de Pentonville, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-L'erreur est humaine, mon cher frère, dit Sherlock.

Mycroft devait en convenir. L'Angleterre avait l'un des meilleurs systèmes de sécurité du monde, mais rien ne pouvait les prémunir contre la corruption. La machine était infaillible, pas l'homme.

-Pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas enfui après l'assassinat de Porlock ? demanda le détective. Les pompiers ont conclu à un accident. Vous pouviez disparaître après ce crime parfait.

-Comment savez-vous que je l'ai tué ?

C'était au tour de James Moriarty d'être surpris.

-Peu importe.

-J'ai répondu à vos questions, à votre tour.

Sherlock pesa le pour et le contre. Puis, convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il décida de lui expliquer.

-Porlock, comme vous le savez, me transmettait des informations sur les plans de votre frère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous l'avez tué. Je ne sais comment, mais il savait que vous étiez après lui. Il m'a fait parvenir un message pour me prévenir, en prenant soin d'indiquer l'adresse où il habitait. Mais la lettre est arrivée avec un jour de retard, et je suis arrivé trop tard pour empêcher le crime d'être commis. Un accident domestique. Brillant.

-Je ne fais que reproduire les méthodes de mon frère.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question cependant.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti après ce crime ? demanda Sherlock.

-Ah ! Oui. Et bien je savais que vous m'aviez vu hier soir, et comme je ne risquais pas d'être recherché par la police pour le meurtre de Porlock, j'ai décidé de… disons « provoquer » cette entrevue, expliqua James Moriarty. Je savais que vous finiriez par trouver l'entrée de ce souterrain. Il m'a suffi d'attendre.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? Nous tuer ?

-Oui. Enfin non, pas tout de suite, je vais attendre le bon moment. Il n'est pas encore arrivé, mais rassurez-vous : l'heure de venger mon frère viendra. Et cette fois, Monsieur Holmes, dit-il à l'adresse de Sherlock, vous n'aurez pas la moindre chance de survivre.

Lorsque le criminel prononça ces mots, le détective consultant décela dans ses yeux une lueur de farouche détermination, qui lui fit songer qu'il aurait bientôt affaire à un adversaire très dangereux, sinon plus que Jim Moriarty lui-même. A l'évidence, cet homme n'était pas aussi fou, mais était résolu à se venger de toutes les personnes qui avaient causé du tort au frère qu'il aimait, à commencer par Sherlock lui-même. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, bien après que le criminel eût quitté les lieux, Sherlock et Mycroft remontèrent à la surface. Ils étaient encore abasourdis par ce coup de théâtre. Ils avaient réellement cru que Moriarty avait survécu. Le _vrai_ Moriarty. Ils avaient jusqu'ici ignoré qu'il avait un frère jumeau. Et pendant deux ans, ils étaient passés à côté de ce détail car ils avaient pensé que Jim était le diminutif de James. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

-Sherlock… le fait que James Moriarty veuille venger son frère est peut-être une bonne chose.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le détective, interloqué par cette déclaration.

-Je ne peux rien t'assurer mais le MI6 prévoit de t'envoyer en mission hors de l'Angleterre. Une mission dont tu ne reviendras probablement pas vivant. J'essaye de les faire changer d'avis, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il est probable qu'un jour, ils te contraindront à l'accepter, et je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour t'aider. En revanche, si James Moriarty apprend que tu es sur le point de quitter le pays…

-… il interviendra, d'une manière ou d'une autre, continua Sherlock, comprenant le raisonnement de son frère. Et il réussira là où tu auras échoué. Il me contraindra à rester ici.

-Et aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, il sera ta seule chance de salut.

**Voilà pour cette fiction ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimée. Comme je l'ai écrit au début, il y a des références aux histoires écrites par Arthur Conan Doyle. L'idée de la maison brûlée est tirée de « The Norwood Builder ». Le parchemin comportant les indications relatives à l'entrée du souterrain apparaît dans « The Musgrave Ritual ». Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'y ai apporté quelques modifications pour que ma fiction reste cohérente. Enfin, le frère de Moriarty existe réellement dans le Canon et est mentionné dans « The Final Problem ». C'est même lui qui discrédite Sherlock après sa mort par l'intermédiaire de lettres envoyées à la presse. Mais l'idée qu'ils soient jumeaux vient de moi pour expliquer ma théorie quant à son retour. Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction !** **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
